A Divergent in Disguise
by Kimmie G914
Summary: Sixteen year-old Synthia Martin is living twenty years after the death of Jeanine Matthews, and the war is over. But, Synthia believes that new war is brewing. In an epic book of tragedy, Synthia learns one choice can change the world, or kill them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone!**

**Okay, so this is my first story for the DIVERGENT TRILOGY! YAAY! XD!**

**I hope you enjoy my different take on the many adventures that go through this crazy world! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I sit in the apple tree, thinking about what I will choose. I am already pretty sure, but the test might say differently.

I look around to make sure no one is looking, then I pull out my tiny, illegal, home made, miniature cross bow out of my back pocket, and load it with a single dart. I level the bow with my mouth, and I close one eye, and I spot the stem of an apple.

I let go of the small string, and the tiny dart goes flying, and pierces right through the stem, and the apple falls onto a lower branch on the tree.

I am about to go down and grab the apple, when I hear another small snap of a stem breaking. I look up at the branch I heard it from, and another apple falls from the tree, and lands only a few feet from the first one.

_Sweet! _I think as I climb down to the branch and pick up the apples. _Two apples with one dart! _

I sit on the thick branch, the rough, black bark trying to scratch at my bare legs. My shorts are small, stopping in the middle of my thighs, and fringing slightly at the edges. They have small pieces blue fabric missing, or pieces tearing, leaving threads keeping the sections held together. They are worn, yes, but they are still my favorite pair of shorts.

I have a couple pieces of red cloth here and there, too, patching up the big or revealing holes. I smile at the thought of my mother's handy-work.

I take a bite into my apple, and allow the juice to run down my chin. I look out onto the setting sun over the horizon, and the colors change in the sky to a gray, light pink, dull purple, and near the sun itself, bright orange.

Colors are really valued here in Amity, but I don't care much for them. I wear what fits. That's all that really matters.

Tomorrow is when I'm supposed to take my test. I finally realize that I want to leave here. I finally realize where my heart belongs. I am not peaceful. I have a short temper, and I hold a grudge.

I am not Amity.

I am Dauntless.

The sun is mostly set now. The sky is mostly gray, with a pink glow next to the surface. It almost looks as if the world is radiating a faint pink. I chuckle at the thought.

"Cynthia!" My mother calls from the green house. "Cynthia Martin, get over here right now!" she calls again.

I climb down, and before I run over to her, I bury my apple cores at the foot of my free.

I run over to my mother. I love to run.

She holds the door open for me, and I walk in, nodding at everyone gathered here. I know what this is about. It's about the same thing we've been talking about for the past couple years after the war with Erudite ended. Whether or not we should allow our sixteen year olds to leave our faction.

No one needs to say anything. We start to talk amongst ourselves. I am saying we do get to go, as are the other sixteen year olds in the group. Most of the adults are with us, but there are the select few that think we shouldn't.

I am thinking about something when someone nudges my shoulder and points to the man standing on the tree roots. They want me to go tell her.

I get up and walk over to the woman and tell her that we want to be able to go this year. She nods, and looks at the size of our group.

As I walked back and sit down at my place in our circle. An elder man walks up and tells the woman what they want.

She speaks, and all falls silent. "The choice has been made. We will allow our kids to go this year, yet again." She steps off the tree, and we all file out of the green house.

A hand grabs my arm while I am surrounded by the people in the mob, and pulls me back. I am yanked through the crowd. I can tell by the size of the hand that it is James, the boy I usually fight with. Either he wants to beat me alone in the green house, or he wants to have me trip over myself in the crowd.

He pulls me harder as I start to fight him. With one final tug, however, I lose my balance and he pulls me through the crowd, and out the back. He shoves it hand in front of my mouth and drags me to a dark corner.

We know Amity is all about peace, but he is just so annoying, talking about how I am so unable to fit in here, and how I have, "social issues," or that I, "need to be put on peace serum for life."

After all the people shuffle out, and the door is closed behind everyone, James lets me go and I jump up and away from him.

When I am at a safe enough distance, I realize he isn't trying to pursue me. I look at him with a confused expression. "What is this about?"

He does not answer.

"If you aren't going to pound me, then tell me what this is about!" I snarl. "Or I will scream. See how _you _like peace serum in _your _veins!"

He sighs. "I just thought you should know that I am leaving, too, and where I plan to go."

"How did you know I was going to leave?" I ask.

He sighs again.

"Quit sighing like I'm some stupid child!" I snarl, and I clench my fists.

"But don't you see? You are!" he sighs.

"Look, just tell me where you're planning on going!" I snarl again.

"I think," he looks down at the floor, "I'll head to Candor," I barely picks his head up enough for him to look at me. "What do you think?"

"I'm not going there, and you like to express you feelings about me truthfully, so I think you should go for it. Why do you care what I think?" I ask, unclenching my fists and leaving them hanging at my sides.

He does not reply. He only picks up his head all the way and walks out of the green house, leaving me there to think about what I want.

I hate James.

I am sitting in my bedroom, wearing my dad's red shirt for pajamas, and thinking about the upcoming test. I'm pretty sure I know what I want, but am I? What if I end up in Candor, like James? That could be my worst nightmare! At least we could fight there, though.

I thought about some other things that could scare anybody. _What if I'm recommended for _no _faction? _

I lay down on the bed, not even bothering to wash my face or get under the thin covers.

I start thinking about anything other than the test. I start to think about the war.

I know it isn't over. I can't be. The Erudite don't just retreat after their leader dies. No, they take action and strike again. I wonder who will be leading the attack this time when the water starts running in the bathroom.

"Mom," I whisper hoarsely, and I realize that I haven't used my voice since I spoke to James so many hours ago.

The water stops. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Would you please bring me a glass of water? My throat hurts," I whisper.

I water turns back on, and shortly after, the water is turned off and my mother comes out of the bathroom with a small glass cup nearly filled with water, and I take on her appearance.

She has long brown hair, like mine, straight, like mine, and hazel eyes, like mine. She has a golden brown tan, like mine. Her eyes are almond shaped, but mine are more circular, like my father's.

She is also wearing a long shirt for pajamas, and I sit up when she hands me a cup. I smell the liquid first, as I always do, just to make sure it's really water.

Satisfied with my investigation, I tip the glass, and the cool liquid pours down my throat. I close my eyes and smile as I finish the contents of the glass, and I hand it back to my mother, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. "Thank you, Mom."

She nods and walks back into the bathroom, and the water turns back on, the faint rushing sound filling the room.

I lie back down and close my eyes, and I fall asleep by the sweet sound of the running water.

My dreams are polluted and cold. At first, I have just finished my test, and the man tells me I am recommended for factionless. I scream, and the man simply repeats my name. "Cynthia, Cynthia, Cynthia…"

I wake with a start, my mom repeatedly shaking me and saying my name.

"Sorry," I mumble as I sit up and wipe my eyes. "I was just…dreaming."

"Of course you were, but you only have a couple minutes to get to your test!" my mother says frantically, and I jump off my bed and find my shorts on the floor. I run over to our small family dresser and find my formalist shirt that my mom says, "works with my gorgeous tan."

I pull off my shirt and I find a peach colored strapless bra in the shirt drawer I share with my mother and I quickly pull it on, then I follow it with my shirt. My shirt is a tank top that loops around your neck with brown wooden beads laced near the bottom. It is mostly white, but there are peach colored hibiscus flowers all over it. Hibiscus is my favorite flower. And I don't care much for flowers, so that must mean _something_.

I find my peach flats by the door (Mother _insist _peach is "my color") and I run down the hall.

I'm surprised to find myself walking down the wrong side of the hallway. The side I never walk down. The side that I consider dangerous. James's side of the hallway.

I walk for about five minutes, and then I start to run, until I am standing at James's door. Before I can even think about it, I am knocking on the door, holding my flip flops in the other hand by my side.

I am relieved to see him, which surprises me. Half of his head is askew, and I can tell he just woke up. He is wearing shorts and a yellow t-shirt. I have never seen him in yellow before. Yellow is considered a girl's color by both of us. I stifle a laugh at his whole appearance.

"Did you just come here to laugh at me in the morning," he asks dully, scratching his head, "or is there something that you want?"

I don't have an answer. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes. I think of something quickly, and I whisper, "I am going to the Aptitude Test, and I was hoping you would come with me. Will you?"

The question obviously catches him off-guard. He looks at me, shocked and out of place for a moment, then he nods. "I guess that's what I was trying to tell you yesterday. I'd really like that." He smiles meekly.

"Change." Is all I say, and I turn around, my back to him and the door as it closes behind me. I place my shoes on the floor and step into them. I walk over the opposite wall, which is only two steps away, and put my hand on it. I tap my short fingernails on the wall at a rhythm, but I only use my index, middle, and ring finger. One, two, three. One, two, three.

I am still tapping, my eyes following the rhythm of my fingers. Index, middle, ring. Index, middle, ring.

"What are you doing?" Came James's voice behind me, but I stayed calm. "Well?"

"I," I said slowly, stopping my rhythm and moving my hand to my side, "am realizing what life is really about, and the rhythm of everything." I turn and look at him.

"That's a load of crap," he turns and starts walking down the hall toward the doors of the compound.

Amity had moved every family into compounds, a family in each room, incases of aftermath from the war, which I know will come, and is coming.

I follow him down the hallway, jogging to reach him. "I guess you know me better than I thought."

"Yes," he calls back to me, but does not slow down. "I also know that you would never wear that top on your own free will, you'd prefer to go barefoot, and that you're hoping to leave Amity. That's a nice shirt on you, but the shoes don't work on your feet, so the white must have something to do with it."

I finally catch up to him, and I speed walk next to him, because I am not tired. I love to run, feel the wind on my face, and the freedom that comes with it.

"I can't believe I'm taking style advice from a _guy_," I scoff.

He does not stop, be he goes silent.

I suddenly feel bad for no reason. "Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, no, I'm not mad," he says. "I'm thinking about my Aptitude results. Do you think I'll make Candor?"

I know the answer. I do not tell him. Instead, I say, "I know the answer. I'm positively sure of it. But, I won't tell you unless you race me to the school. We have to run for eight miles, and we only have twenty five minutes to do it. Ready?"

"You're on," and we sprint out the door.

I beat him by a sweaty half mile, and I am five minutes early. I stand outside the door and straighten some of the wrinkles in my shirt and brush some of the fresh pieces of drying mud off my shorts and take off my shoes and hold them in my hand. If I go in, I am going in as Cynthia as I can.

I am about to open the door to the building, when James comes up, huffing and puffing, barely jogging, and wheezing my name.

"Cynthia!" he finally makes it, and he is catching his breath next to me. He stands up and looks over at me, and wipes some of the sweat off his face. "I know I didn't win, I had no chance, but…where will I end up?"

I do not look back over at him. I smile, and I whisper, "You are definitely going to Candor. No doubt about it," and I push open the door and step inside.

"I think you're going to Dauntless, Cynthia! I know you want to! Good luck!" is the last thing I hear from my old rival, as the door close behind me, and I hear a girl's name go by. Then, I hear, "From Amity; James Jefferson and Cynthia Martin."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUH! What _will _she get on her Aptitude test? Only I know! :P! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Today, I was hanging out with my friend all day, and it was THE BEST DAY EVER! Now, I'm at home, and I am SO BORED! I just wish he was here with me...**

**Oh, and just to be clear, he is JUST A FRIEND! Nothing more. I miss him, though. I'M SO BORED! X(! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I'll have the next one up soon, and HAPPY ALMOST SUNDAY! **

* * *

Chapter 2

I walk through the room full of Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite. I look around me, and I see everyone is staring at me, and the Erudite are giving me dirty looks. I start swinging my arms, and my shoes flop around in my hand as I walk.

I notice one Erudite boy who is making stupid jokes and swinging his arms, while everyone laughs.

With out a second glance, I put my foot in front of me, turn on the balls of my feet, swing my shoe arm, and launch one of my shoes at the boy's head.

It lands with deadly accuracy, and it knocks the boy off his seat.

"Anybody else wanna laugh at me?" I look around. I stand up, and dust off my shirt. "I didn't think so."

I walk through the rest of the room and open the door and walk down the pure white hallway. I realize there is someone following me. I do not stop walking, but I say, "Hello."

"Hello," replies the gruff male voice.

"Turn here," he whispers gruffly. I open the door to my left and walk in.

The room is white, with a gray chair in the middle. There is a machine and probes connected to and hanging on the chair.

I walk up to the gray chair, and walk around it to inspect it. I see a tag, and I kneel down and read it. The tag says, "Dentist chair."

"What's a 'Dentist chair'?" I ask.

"It was an old thing people used to sit it when they got their teeth fixed. No one does that anymore. The procedure used to hurt, apparently," the man says, then he growls, "Sit in it, and we'll get started."

I reluctantly lay back in the gray chair, and he attaches the probes to my head, neck, and forearms.

"I'm going to display a series of simulation, and I want you to-" he started as he sat down at the machine and started pressing the flashing screen, when I cut in, "Yes, I know, you want me to react naturally, or by instinct. I get it, and I know what the simulations mean."

I end with a sigh to make him mad.

"So, I'm ready, then," I say, and I close my eyes.

The simulations begin.

* * *

I am sitting; no…I am standing on a train. There is a man sitting in a seat nearby, reading a newspaper. There is a picture of a man on the page. I know that man. I don't know how, or his name, but I know the man in the picture.

He man looks over at me. I look away.

He stands up and walks over to me. He shoves the picture in my face, and I step back.

"Do you no this man?" he snarls.

I do not answer.

"Can you tell me who this is?" he shakes it in my face, and this time, I do answer. "No."

"Tell me!" he snarls.

I look up at the man and shout right into his face, "NO!"

The simulation melts away.

* * *

I am now standing in a room, all black. There is a white light shining down on me, and I can see a boy standing on the other side of the room. He is the boy who made fun of me in the room. Well, he is almost the boy.

I look down. I am holding a pistol. I do not know what I am supposed to do, until I feel the cool metal ring of a gun against my left temple. I freeze, but I stay calm.

The person snarls, "Kill them, or I kill you."

Without hesitation, I lift my gun and aim for the boy's chest. _Why should I die for him? He doesn't like me. _

I drop the gun and the shot goes off in my head. Before I physically die, the simulation melts away.

* * *

I am now standing in a white room. There is a green chalk board that takes up the full wall across from me. I walk up to it. There is white writing. I realize it is a complex, _long _math equation.

There is a question at the top of the chalk board.

_What do you think about this problem?_

I smile, and look around for a piece of chalk. I find one on the floor, but I almost couldn't see it. It matched the floor.

I go up to the chalk board, and I write:

_I don't give a rat's hat about this problem!_

I step back, and I chuck the chalk at the board, and it shatters, just as the simulation melts away.

* * *

I am now in a huge room, with wood-painted walls and a black tiled floor. In front of me are two options. A knife and a hunk of cheese.

_Pick one. _Comes a voice from over head.

_Easy_, I think, and I step up and take the knife from the wooden table.

The cheese disappears, and a door opens. A wild dog runs out, baring its teeth and snarling. A vicious dog, I know. I stare it down. I growl at it, it growls at me, and we look at each other for a long time before a little girl comes running into the room.

"Puppy!" she shouts, and runs toward the monstrous beast.

Without a second's hesitation, I throw myself at the girl when the dog charges her, and we both make it away. I'm breathing hard against the girl's neck, when the simulation melts away, and I open my eyes.

* * *

**So, TA-DA! Cliffhanger, I know, and I'm pretty sure you hate me, because you want to see her results, but...Oh well! It'll be up by tomorrow, PROMISE!**

**Okay, so, which faction would you want to end up in? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is CHAPTER 3! YAY! I'm still waiting for your faction reviews, just so you know! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Well, as many people as I get to read this, anyway...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I lifted my arms and yanked the probes off my arms and head. I sit up, and I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my left arm around them. I draw circles in the chair with my other hand.

The man sighs, but I do not look up.

There is a small silence. I am nervous. I know that now. I am scared. I start to drum the same fingers in the pattern as I did on the wall on the chair. One, two, three. One, two, three. I start to feel calm. Calm enough to speak, anyway.

"What did I get?" I ask.

The man starts with a whisper. "Why don't I tell you the results slowly, okay? You might take the answer better."

I nod into my knees, never looking up at him.

"When you were on the train with the man, you lied. That ruled out Candor." I nod. He continues, "Then, when you were in the room with the chalk board, you thought nothing of the equation, so that ruled out Erudite as well." I nod again. He continues. "Then when you were in the room with the dog, girl, and knife, you picked the knife, which told us Dauntless, then you shoved the little girl out of the way, that proved yourself to be Dauntless," I open my mouth to speak through me knees, but he keeps talking, "and not Abnegation because you pushed yourself out of the way, too."

I finally speak but still through my knees, so it is muffled, "What about the room with the guns? Where I died?"

The man whispered, "That was the Dauntless and the Abnegation choice you made. Pure Dauntless would have shot the boy, which I knew you considered it, too, but you didn't. Now, there was no result as of why you didn't, but that came up as Dauntless and Abnegation. Now, there was another way you could have solved it. The Amity way. You could have turned to the woman, and asked her to make peace."

"So…" I whisper. "What am I?"

"You are Dauntless."

* * *

I walk home with James. I do not know if this is the last time I'll see him or not. We are about halfway there, when James asks, "What did you get?"

I know I'm not allowed to tell him. I shouldn't tell him. I won't tell him. "Dauntless."

"Candor," he scratches behind his ear. "Just like you predicted."

"What did you say to the man on the train?" I look at the setting sun on the horizon, and the faint pink glow is back.

"I told him I could tell him. He asked me who he was. I was about to tell him, when the simulation melted away. This is illegal, isn't it?" he asks.

I nod. "He asked me if I knew who this was. I didn't answer him, then he told me, 'Can you tell me who this is?' That time, I said no. Then he growled at me to 'Tell me!' and I shouted, 'NO!'"

Continue to think about the simulation, and I stop, suddenly coming to a realization. James walks past me, then stops and jogs back over to me.

"What?" he asks.

Should I trust him? We've fought so much before. I think I can trust him. Yes, I can trust him. "Oh, nothing, it's just half the stuff I did turned out to be half Abnegation, too. But, Dauntless overruled, so…that's what happened."

_What is wrong with me? _I think furiously. _I can't even listen to _myself_! _

I speed walk past James. He shouts, "Hey!" and jogs to keep up.

I am thinking of everything, when suddenly, my legs are pulled out from under me, and I fall to the ground.

I put my hands out in front of me, and I land in push up stance. James is laughing at me. I do four push-ups, and on the fifth one, I shove myself into the air, and kick James in the gut, sending him staggering backwards as I land on my feet.

He smiles and cracks his knuckles. He rolls his head and shouts, "Oh yeah, this is a fight I am willing to take full force on you! Finally a real fight!"

"Bring it!" I shout.

He charges me. I side-step, and I knee him in the gut. He bends over in pain, and I elbow him in the middle of the spine. He shouts out and falls to the ground. I put my foot on his back.

"I wish I had a flag," I laugh. "Then I could claim this win!"

"Ha-ha," he laughs sarcastically. He snaps his arm back to try to grab my foot, but I am too quick for him. I move my foot from his back, and jam it under his stomach and force my foot up.

He rolls twice in the air and lands on his back. I press my foot against his stomach this time. "That would be _two _wins, just so we're clear," I whisper. "Do you _really _wanna go for three?"

"No," he wheezes. "Can I get up now?"

I step off him and hold out my hand. He takes it, and I pull him up. We race back to Amity head quarters, with dirt in our hair and dust on our clothes.

* * *

We reach Amity compound, sweaty and laughing. He opens the door and I walk in. He closes it behind me, and we walk down the hallway. It is late, and the sun is past the horizon. The glow is gone, and the sky is gray. I walk him to his door. He opens it quietly, but when the door swings open, his father is standing there, furious.

"Where have you been?" he spits.

I realize James is Candor now. He will not lie to his dad. He opens up his mouth to speak, but I jump casually, "We were walking home from the Aptitude test place," I waved my hand to be vague on purpose, "and you know that takes forever. While on the way back, however, James tripped and fell into a puddle of mud. Except, his arms must has hit the dust path, because they're dusts," I hold up one of James's arms for emphasis.

"And why are you so dusty, then?" he snarls.

I seriously question why this man in is Amity.

"Dust rises, sir," I finish calmly, resisting my urge to bow. I know it will make him mad.

He looks at me skeptically, and I smile. "May I go now?"

"Fine," he growls. "James, get in here and wash up! You missed dinner, you know!"

"Yes sir," James whispers, and follows his dad inside.

As I am walking down the corridor to my family's room, I stop. I listen to the grumbling of my stomach. I missed every meal today. I think he did, too. I usually don't eat lunch, or dinner, but I do usually have breakfast. I feel bad for James. He usually eats dinner, too. He's never gone a _day _without food.

I turn around, and walk back out of the compound. The door shuts slowly behind me. I break into a run, and run around the compound until I find James's window. He has a window in his compound. It is not glass, but a special plastic that is bulletproof, but it works like glass.

I look inside and hear the roar of running water. James must be washing up, while I see his mother sleeping in a bed, and his father sleeping in another.

There are only two beds in the room.

I decide to do something nice for James. I run off, down to the apple orchards. I stop, halfway through, and run back to James's window.

The water is off. I look through, and James comes out of the bathroom wearing his yellow pajamas I saw him in this morning.

He sits on the ground and looks around. I start waving my hand back and forth in front of the window. He looks straight at me, and stands back up, and jogs over to me.

He opens the window, and whispers, "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm always out this late! My parents won't care! Plus, your parents are a sleep! Come with me. I want to show you something." I whisper.

He slips out of the window, and I lead him down to the apple orchard. I take him to my favorite tree, and I am surprised at how good he is at tree climbing.

We are sitting in the tree, when I see my dart stuck in a nearby branch. I pull it out with a strong tug, and I ask him, "Wanna see something cool?"

He nods eagerly.

"Okay, hold out your hands," I say, and he holds out his hands, palms up.

I pull out my crossbow, and he gasps. He whispers, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah," I smile. "But, you're not going to tell. Even if someone asks, because I'm going to teach you something. Don't tell the whole truth."

"What?" he asks.

"If someone asks you what happens, you tell them, but when you explain this part, well, I'll have to do it, first."

I aim the crossbow at the two apples above his hands, and I shoot them through the stems with deadly accuracy.

They land in his hands, and he hands me one. "When you tell them about the apples," I take a huge bite, "you tell them I got them for us. The secret is to be vague."

He nods. "That won't always work, I know that, but it's a good start."

I wipe the juice running down my chin with my thumb. He smiles at me. I run my tongue over my teeth and spit. He laughs.

I laugh, too. "What's so funny?"

"You're never afraid to be yourself. No matter what's happening, or who's watching," he looks around, then he sighs.

"What now?" I laugh slightly.

"Can you believe we hated each other only a couple hours earlier? I can't," he says, and looks up at me.

"Yeah," I think I know what he's planning. I am not nervous. I am actually…excited. I am, waiting.

He shifts, but not uncomfortably. He's ready for it, too. I know he is, and I am, so I guess that means all I have to do is…wait.

He leans his body forward a little bit, and he says, "I admire this about you, Synthia," he whispers. I lean in slightly, too. "I don't see why."

"I'll show you." He leans toward me, and I lean toward him. Our lips lock in the middle, and my eyes are closed. I hope his are, too.

_My first kiss. _

We pull away. I smile at him, and he smiles at me. "That's why."

"You know we can't be together, don't you?" I whisper, but that doesn't make me sad.

"Yes," he says, but he doesn't sound sad, either. "I just wanted to have a first love before I was an adult."

"Aren't you?" I ask.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"Around midnight," I say.

"Then, yes, I am sixteen. Now," he says.

"You're a harvest baby," I say. "You're good luck."

He laughs slightly. "You believe in that?"

"No, but my parents do," I sigh. "According to them, I'm a bad omen."

"A no harvest baby?" he whispers cautiously.

I nod.

"Ouch," he says. "Sorry."

He shifts from branch to branch until he is sitting next to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, and I rest my head on his chest.

"This is something I never thought I'd enjoy," I whisper.

"Me neither."

I fall asleep to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

**ENEMIES BECOME A COUPLE THAT WON'T LAST! HOORAY! I'm sorry that I had to do this to you guys. It's just, there were some things I needed to clear up first, like she's a bad omen and such. Okay, well, I hope you guys enjoy the Choosing Ceremony! It'll be next chapter, I hope...**


End file.
